


Apollomes Oneshots

by Darth_Nemo



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nemo/pseuds/Darth_Nemo
Summary: A collection of Apollomes oneshots, whether they be angsty, fluffy, or smutty. Requests open!
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes, Apollo/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion and Lore)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Wassup Y'all

Whaddup y'all!   
  
Y'all can call me Nemo, any pronouns are okay w/me unless I explicitly say to use a specific set. This is just an introduction, but this story is basically a group of oneshots, headcanons, and prompts for Apollomes. Apollomes is the ship Apollo x Hermes, if it wasn't obvious.   
  
I will be using my own takes on the gods, but if you have a request for a fandom that I'm familiar with that have those two gods in them (Percy Jackson, etc), I can use those versions of the gods for that specific one shot.   
  
Requests are open! DM me or comment to request.   
  
If I have a problem with your prompt and don't use it (r**e, etc) then I won't use it.   
  
Guideline to my versions of the gods (that we'll be seeing):   
  
Hermes: 5'8, tanned skin, curly black hair that falls a bit below his ears and curls around them, green eyes that have changing shades in them, lots of freckles e v e r y w h e r e. Pointed ears and impish grin.   
  
Apollo: 6'1, very tan skin (olive or honey colored, just bordering on brown), gold blond hair with lighter blond highlights (length changes depending on the month of the year: in the summer, when Earth gets the most sun, he has very long hair that reaches down to his lower back. In the spring, he has shorter hair that falls down to just below his shoulders. In the fall, his hair falls down to the bottoms of his ears. In the winter, his hair is short and slicked back), sapphire eyes with gold flecks in them. He has some sun freckles on his arms, back and legs. Ink stained hands and ink spots all over his face from reading and a bright smile towards people he likes.   
  
Artemis: 6'2 (y'all know she lords that inch over him), fair skin, blond hair in a pixie cut, sapphire eyes with silver flecks in them, a splash of freckles on the nose. Exasperated lesbian.   
  
Zeus: 6'4, pale skin, straight black hair, blue eyes. Chiseled face and grumpy expression towards all.   
  
Leto: 5'9, very tan skin, blond hair that falls to her lower back, normally kept in a braid, grey eyes, kind smile. She'll cut you.   
  
Ares: 6'3, tan skin, black hair in a buzz cut, reddish-brown eyes, glare.   
  
Hera: 5'10, tan skin, long brown hair kept in a bun, reddish-brown eyes, glare.   
  
(I'll add more as needed)   
  
Peace out!


	2. You Fucked Up My Mess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes does not appreciate Apollo's tidiness

"APOLLO!" An angry scream came from Hermes' villa, making the sun god drop his coffee mug. He stared as Hermes flashed into his home. "Look at what you _did_!" He seethed, face red, glasses askew on his face.   
  
Apollo fought the urge to straighten them and rose an eyebrow, "Look at what I did? You made me drop my coffee mug!" Hermes scoffed and waved his hand, the mug repairing and the coffee spill disappearing. "What's the matter with you, anyway?" Apollo asked. Hermes looked endearingly ridiculous when he was upset, but he still looked upset, and Apollo didn't particularly like it when Hermes was upset. Especially not when it was something that he himself did. Worry made his brows crease. He didn't want to lose Hermes yet. They'd only been dating for a couple of years.   
  
Hermes stared in disbelief. "You know what you did!" He climbed onto the coffee table to be taller than Apollo, waved his hands around wildly, knocking his hand on a hanging lamp and sending it crashing to the floor.   
  
Apollo was now extremely confused. He racked his brain. "Uhm, _no_?"   
  
Hermes sighed, annoyed. An adorable pout found it's way to the messenger god's lips. Apollo fought the urge to kiss it away, and failed, pecking Hermes' lips. Hermes flushed brightly and shoved Apollo away. "Oh, no you _don't_ pretty boy, you don't get to butter me up with kisses. You **_ruined_ **my office!"   
  
Apollo stared at Hermes, dumbfounded. Then it hit him. "Are you- Hermes, I **_cleaned_ **your office."   
  
Hermes pointed at him. "Exactly! You ruined it! You ruined my mess! It may have been a steaming dangerous pile of junk, but it was my steaming dangerous pile of junk! I had a system! A _system_ , Polly! And you fucked it up! I can't find _anything_ now!" Hermes whined, leaping at Apollo. Apollo caught him, still processing his words. Hermes laid his head on Apollo's chest, pouting heavily.   
  
Apollo snorted finally, carding his hand through Hermes' hair, straightening his glasses. "I'm so sorry for cleaning your office, Hermy. I promise to _never_ do it again."   
  
"You better not," Hermes grumbled, puckering his lips, demanding a kiss. Apollo laughed and kissed him, falling onto the couch, cuddling his boyfriend. "Tidy _bastard_ ," Hermes grumbled, nuzzling his chest. Apollo laughed harder. Oh, he loved his idiot.


End file.
